Distant Love
by Yami Amethyst Rose
Summary: When Joey passes away, Serenity is left alone in the world that shunned her of her purity. Now, she has to rely on her friends and a certain CEO... On hold until further notice. Revision shall come soon.
1. Explanation

This is not the first chapter! This is an explanation of what the story will contain, and no, this is not an author's note.

1) I made up the Dark Scorpions for a reason. This does not connect to anything that is happening in real life. So, they will appear in Serenity's past, which is about three chapters. I decided to have a gang that haunts Serenity forever in her life, until they get arrested, and it disappears.

2) I also decided that Tristan and Duke will appear in Serenity's past as well. The are to be the co-leaders of the Dark Scorpions when the old leader was assassinated. I also have to let them hurt Serenity when she is older. I really want her to be with Seto Kaiba.

3) Amy, Maria, Sally, and Terra are OC characters, so they will proceed as Serenity's best friends.

4) I made Mokuba's voice a little deeper, so it can follow the time line. He had his vocals changed when he turned fifteen.

5) Joey will not be included in the story. His name will be mentioned much.

6) Some characters will be OOC, so bare with the corrections.

7) I AM ONLY WRITING THE DISCLAIMER ONCE, SO I AM NOT TYPING IT THROUGHOUT MY STORY!

8) For those who can't bare a person who lost a family member, please, don't read this story. It also contains some mild language, rape, and violence.

9) Please, a couple of reviews for each chapter will be nice for me.

10) For all Joey fans, this story is not for you.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or any of characters used in the story, except for the OC's and the gang, '_Dark Scorpions.'_**


	2. First Chapter: A Frightening Encounter

Here's the first chapter! This started after the divorce of Serenity's parents.

* * *

Chapter 1-A Frightening Encounter

A young four year-old Serenity was living with her mother, after the divorce that separated her brother from the family. She wrote to him every day, now that he was living in Domino, Japan. Joey was with her on the last day when they went to the beach, and made a promise that can never be broken. She wore her yellow and pink striped t-shirt, and light blue skirt as she came down into the living room, as her friends waited for her to come.

Amy was a year younger than her, but she didn't want to leave her friend anyway, so she begged to stay with her aunt and uncle until she was about nine years old to say goodbye. She wore her chrisom vest with her white shirt, and small black short to give her a good sense of showing people who's boss around here.

Maria was Serenity's first friend when she came here with her mother. She father passed away when she was two, so her mother had to work overtime to pay all the bills. She was two years older than everyone in the group. She wore her usual purple skirt, and black shirt with two stars on the back and front.

Terra was the new edition to the gang when she moved here with her grandparents. Her mother had cancer and had to move from Domino to California, where the rest of the gang was at. Her father had to stay and keep her brother company. She wore a blue vest with a pink shirt, and blue pants, to match her vest.

The girls decided to head down to the hair salon, to get their hair ready for the picture they were about to take, and put it lockets that Amy brought, specially designed for the picture.

"Hurry up, Seren!" Maria yelled. "You're going to make us late!"

"Since when did you became the fashion diva?" Amy asked.

"I'm the fashion officer!" Maria said. "Everyone calls me that."

"Or, the fashion disaster." Terra said.

Everyone giggled at the joke, while Maria pouted from that. Then, Serenity came down with a white vest, black shirt, and white skirt. Everyone ran towards the door, as Serenity put on her sandals, and ran to the car, where her mother was going to drop them off.

"Now, I'm sending you girls with Jeffery. You're too young to wander off the streets." Mrs. Wheeler said.

"That guy?! He's boring!!" Amy said. "He's always looking at older girls."

"He's more like a pervert if you ask me." Maria said.

"We're here. Serenity, please behave with your friends." Mrs. Wheeler said.

"Okay." Serenity said.

The girls arrived at the Red Rose Salon, the best one around the city. The girls paid for their own hair style, making them the best for their picture. Then, they headed towards a photo shop to take the picture with their outfits still with them, as Amy handed the photographer the locket, so the picture can fit within that form. Once it was done, Amy split the locket with four parts and gave each one to each girl.

"Now, we always remember our friendship when we wear this." Amy said.

"Serenity, why did you wear that?" Terra asked. "You looked like you're about to go to church."

"Well, I just wanted to wear it, since it's such a clear day." Serenity said. "It also reminds me of Joey."

"Yeah." Maria said. "I haven't even got to meet your brother in person."

Then, the winds came by as Serenity's part of the locket flew from her hand, and into an alley.

"My locket!!" Serenity said. "I'll go get it!"

The three other girls look at each other. Amy knew that alley longer than any other person. No girl has ever enter there, and came back.

'I don't think that Serenity should go into that alley. That's were _they_ are.' Amy thought.

"Let's follow her." Maria said. "I'm getting a weird vibe."

"Yeah, before Mr. Boring Pervert finds us." Amy said.

In the alley, Serenity found her part of the locket, and put it around her neck. But, she couldn't leave the place. Her eyesight was failing her ever since her visit to the doctors' told her that she will be temporally blind. The rest caught up to her.

"Let's leave, Serenity." Terra said. "This place is giving me the creeps."

Then, a small group came by the four girls, leaded by two young boys. One of them had a shark-related head, and was wearing a lot of black clothing. The other was wearing dice on his ears, with a black vest, with everything white. The girls shrieked as they were, the Dark Scorpions.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the young boy asked. Apparently he was about five years old. "Four young girls in our territory."

"Aww, stuff it, Tristan." the other boy said. He was a year older than the boy. "I bet that the red head is the leader of the group."

"Yeah, you might be right, Duke." Tristan said. "Come here, sweetie."

"You lay a finger on Serenity..." Terra threatened. "I'll make sure that you were never born!"

"Oh, a tough girl, eh?" Duke said.

Then, all the girls ran out of the alley, as Tristan and Duke watched them. Serenity looked back at the two. She really hoped that Joey never had friends like them.

"If we stay there, your mother would have worried." Amy said. "It's a good thing, too. Those guys just bring young boys like those two into their group. I glad that's Joey's not a part of that group."

"What are they called?" Serenity asked.

"They're called...The Dark Scorpions, Serenity." Amy said. "Right before you came here, they were the most threatening gang around, and they still are. If anyone tried to challenged them, they wind up dead. No one challenges the Dark Scorpions."

"O-o-okay." Serenity said. Her voice was trembling.

"Let's head to the ice cream parlor near the salon." Maria said. "We'll tell Mr. Pervert that we were there."

"Let's make a pact." Terra said. "That we never talk about this encounter until we are at least eighteen."

"Agreed!" All of them said.

But, in one mind, everything was going into her memory.

* * *

Please, review! 


	3. Second Chapter: Is There Light Ahead?

Well, here's chapter two!

* * *

Chapter 2- Is There Light Ahead?

Four months later...

Sally joined the gang three months ago, and she was talking about her mother's business about fashion. Maria was always about criticizing about the fashion colors, and Terra was making gagging noises about her 'advice'. Serenity came down with her orange summer dress, and black sneakers, and hurried into the car, because it was the day that Amy called the four for a slumber party at her grandparents' townhouse. The locket that was made for four, was now five pieces, due to Sally's enrollment in the gang.

"Now, I suspect you four girls to behave." Mrs. Wheeler said. "I don't want Amy's grandparents to have a heart attack."

"We know that, Mom." Serenity said. "We can handle it. Amy's grandmother is going for her physical, and her grandfather is going to Africa for research."

"Okay." Mrs. Wheeler said. "But, she does have a guardian there, right?"

"Sure." Maria said. "She told her cousin, Anthony, to watch us while we at her house."

"How old is he?" Mrs. Wheeler asked.

"Nineteen." Terra said.

Then, Terra's phone rang, and she answered it. "Hello?" Terra said.

'Where are you guys?!' Amy said. 'You're late!'

"We'll be there in ten minutes." Terra said.

'Okay.' Amy said. She hanged up.

Eleven minutes later, the girls arrived at the townhouse, and starred at the beauty of the place. Then, Amy ran out of the house to greet her friends. Serenity was into her daydream of living into a home like Amy's, until Amy snapped her fingers at Serenity's face.

"Didn't you hear me?" Amy asked. "Come on. My cousin already got our stuff into the house."

"Oh." Serenity said. She didn't even realized that her stuff was already in Amy's house.

Once in there, the girls tied up Anthony and dress him up. Then, he chased down the girls, one by one, until he was tired and quit before he caught his cousin and Serenity. Then, it was time for bed, but Amy wanted to let everyone tell a scary story, before they went to sleep.

"Since we can't sleep, Amy, why don't you tell the only scary story tonight?" Terra asked.

"Okay." Amy said. "On a clear night, like this, there used to be a legend around these parks. Every night, a man in his twenties comes from the dead, haunting everyone who come into his path. When he sees a young beautiful girl in his sights, do you know what he does?"

All the girls nodded their heads, saying no.

"He eats the flesh of that girl, for eternal youth!" Amy said. "Then, he brings that girl to his grave, and they stayed there, until she decays into dust, and then, he hunts down another girl until he is alive again."

All the girls huddled into a lump, and was shivering from that story. They hoped that they weren't the girls that the man in Amy's story wasn't going to get.

"It's just a legend, girls." Amy said. "It's not going to come true."

"Oh." They said. They sighed with relief.

"Now, let's get some sleep." Maria said. "I'm tired."

During the night...

Serenity was into a dream, and somehow it connected to the first encounter of the Dark Scorpions. She never wanted Joey to have friends like Tristan or Duke. She woke from her sleep, and wrote a letter to Joey saying:

_Joey,_

_Things are going great here. I already made some friends for life, and I was wondering how you're doing. Listen, I heard about the Dark Scorpions, and I'm really afraid, Joey. If only the divorce never happened, you could still be at my side. I hope you never have friends named Tristan or Duke._

_Your sister, _

_Serenity_

She put the letter inside an envelope, and put it into the mailbox, hoping that Joey would get the letter in time.

* * *

Next, we're heading to the tragedy of Joey Wheeler! 


	4. Third Chapetr: The Loss of Your Brother

Alright! This will take place in the present, before the tragedy.

* * *

Chapter 3-The Lost of Your Only Brother

Fifteen years later, Domino City...

A nineteen year old Serenity was staying at her brother's apartment, after her mother moved here to keep the two together as family. When Joey called about their father going to federal prison for first degree murder, and raping a fourteen year old girl after ten, Serenity wanted to see Joey again after all the times that they have been separated. Her friends have split up, but only two have lived in Domino, and that was Amy and Sally.

Amy was now eighteen years old, and has completely into a lot of business propositions that have yet to change her father's company. He passed away after she moved in with her mother six years ago, due to a stroke in his medical history. She wanted only what was best for her mother right now, and that was to recreate the company into a new gaming company. Diamond Corporations produced the best quality of computer technology, and every company purchased it, as long as they had an association with them.

Sally is currently working at the Fashion Magazine for the Young and Beautiful, as a reporter and an interviewer for many famous girls that already have made to the top. Her mother was in the hospital for cancer, and she wasn't much of her cheery self.

"Seren! Hurry up, or we'll gonna be late!" Joey said.

"I'm coming!" Serenity said. "Can't you at least wait a few minutes for a girl to put her make up on?"

"I'm the impatient type, hello?" Joey said.

Serenity was very eager to see Joey's new friends. He kept telling her that one day, she was going to see his friends.

"The other two are away for the day. So, were goin' to see Yug' and Tea." Joey assured her.

They got into the old pick up truck that Joey was insured for, and left for the game shop. Serenity drifted into her world. She hoped that the two Joey mentioned wasn't either Tristan or Duke. Then, she dreamed about her knight in shining armor, waiting for her hand in marriage.

"Hello? Earth to Seren?" Joey asked.

"Huh?" Serenity said. Obviously, she didn't want to be out of her thoughts.

"We're here." Joey said. "Come on."

They stepped out and into the Kame Game Shop, where Joey always came to buy new cards to power up his deck. Serenity always heard stories about her brother being the number three duelist in the world, compared to Yugi, who was the King of Games. She saw two boys with the same hair, with one of them being a lot shorter than the other, and a girl with brunette hair, and somehow was trying to break up an argument.

"Hey, Tea." Joey said. "What's goin' on? And why's Yami here?"

"Well, Yami just came back from his interview, and now they're having another 'height' battle." Tea said.

"Anyway, this is my sis, Serenity." Joey said. "Serenity, this is Tea."

"Nice to meet you, Serenity." Tea said.

"Hey, Serenity. My name is Yugi, and this is my brother, Yami." Yugi said.

Serenity gladly shaken each of the three's hands, while Joey was trying to find his leftover food from his previous week, staying here was unlikely for Joey, since he had his work to balance.

"Hey, Yug, where's my food?" Joey asked. He was very hungry, for the least.

"Grandpa threw it away. He said you should take your own leftovers to your house, instead of leaving it here." Yugi said.

"I'll pick up some food, while I'm heading to the airport." Joey said.

"You didn't tell me that you were leaving, Joey." Serenity said.

"Sorry, Ren. But my boss told me that business was going to move into America, and I can't stay here until the meeting was done. This is for all employees, and I have to attend." Joey said. "Now, here are the keys to the apartment, and the rules of the place. Trust me, you know all of the rules. Now, don't let anyone in the house. Got it?"

"I got it." Serenity said. "I'll still can have your friends over, right?"

"Of course, and including your friends too." Joey said.

"You never told me that you were leaving, Joseph." a female voice said.

"One, you're acting like my mom, you know that. Two, this is my sis, Serenity." Joey said. "Serenity, this my fiancé, Mai."

"You never tell me that you're engaged, Joey." Serenity said.

"You mean, you never told my future sister-in-law that we are about to be married?!" Mai said.

"I'm sorry! But, I'm in a hurry! Later!" Joey yelled. He gave his sister a quick hug, and gave Mai a quick kiss before heading to the airport.

* * *

Three months later...

Serenity was starring out of the window. She was starting to worry about Joey. He hasn't called or written any mail to her in the past three months. She was thinking that something happened to him, and she can't shake it off.

'Why do I have this feeling something bad happened to Joey?' Serenity thought. 'Maybe I'm worrying too much.'

Then, a knock on the door startled Serenity as she rushed to the door, as a police officer was standing in front, along with her mother, who was crying.

"Mom, is something wrong?" Serenity asked.

"Are you Mr. Wheeler's sister?" the officer asked.

"Yes. Why?" Serenity said.

"Turn on the tv, Serenity." Mrs. Wheeler said.

Serenity headed over to the tv, and turned it on. She saw in the ocean, a plane and some helicopters picking up the dead bodies. A reporter was at the scene.

'_Today, Flight 768, seen here, had many technical difficulties due to in repair of the wings, causing the turbines to fail and exploding, having the plane to collapsed into the ocean. I received news that Joey Wheeler, third best duelist in the world, was aboard this plane, and somehow died in the crash. He was returning to Domino, after his business meeting in America, to see his family after a long time divorce. We'll bring more to you at the studios when we received more of what happened. I'm Kayla Powers, back to you in the studios.'_

Serenity was stunned at the news that was heard. She ran to her mother, and they cried both of the loss of Joey Wheeler. Now, Serenity was completely alone, with no one to help her within the family.

* * *

Please, Review! 


	5. Fourth Chapter: The Nightmare Begins

I know this will be a little frightening to some people, but I need to do it.

So, here's Chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4-The Nightmare Begins

It was raining when the funeral for Joey has began. Everyone who knew Joey, put everything that reminded of him on his grave, as his coffin containing his body lowered as everyone began to leave. Serenity stayed at his grave, crying from her worst disaster. Her only brother, now gone form the planet. Then, she left for the apartment. But, what she didn't know, that the nightmare had begun.

"Well, her brother's gone, Tristan." Duke said. "It's time for our little talk with Serenity."

"Good thing, that she doesn't knows that we're her brother's closest friends." Tristan said. "Hey, why don't we mark her, so no one can have her?"

"Good idea." Duke said.

At Serenity's apartment, she told her mother goodbye, as she was heading to the asylum, for treatment. She couldn't get over Joey's death, so she went there so she can recover. Serenity starred out the window, until a knock on her door was heard from the quiet tenant.

"Who's there?" Serenity asked.

"It's your brother's other two friends." the voice said.

Serenity ran to the door, but gasped at what she saw. In front of the door, was Tristan and Duke, the ones that she warned Joey not to become friends with. She tried to run to her room, and locked it, but Duke grabbed her arms.

"Now, now." Duke said. "We don't want any trouble."

"You're part of the Dark Scorpions. Why do you want me?" Serenity said.

"We're both co-leaders of the group. Our old leader was killed in a military getaway. So, we'll make sure you belongs to the both of us." Tristan said.

They dragged Serenity to her room, and threw her in there, with Duke coming in with her. It seems that Tristan and him came into an agreement. Then, Serenity started to hit Duke with her bat that she keeps in her closet, but he grabbed it and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Stop all of your little fights, bitch." Duke said. "No one is coming to save you, not even your damn brother."

Then, he started to tear her shirt and shorts apart fiercely, leaving her nearly with her bra and underwear. Then, Duke kissed her with force, hurting Serenity the process as began to rape her. She tried to scream, but Duke's mouth kept that from happening. There was no one to help her, and her cell phone was in her brother's room, so she couldn't call her friends.

"Hey, man." Tristan said. "You two hours are up."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Duke said.

Then, Tristan came in, and he was much worse than Duke. He brought out a switch knife and cut Serenity, really badly. She didn't recover from the last one. Then, he forcefully kissed her breasts, and held her mouth with his hand. He repeated his rape until her body gave up on it's will to fight the pressure that was put against it. Then, he called Duke in, and then severely beat her until she was fragile and weak. They double teamed on her, until night fell. Then, they got up.

"You tell anyone about this, and we'll hunt you down." Tristan said. "We'll start this process again, and then, we'll kill you, bitch."

They laughed as they left a devastated Serenity on the ground. Once they left, Serenity cried herself in pain. She never wanted any of this to happen to her, not after her brother's funeral. Getting a new bra and underwear, she put a bathrobe and headed out the door, not realizing that this wasn't the time to go out.

'Why, Joey?' Serenity thought. 'Didn't you received the mail in send to you all those years ago?'

She cried her way through the city, until some thugs came by her. They were appeared to be drunk.

"Hey, there, sweetie." one of the guys said. "Wanna play a game?"

Serenity was too lost in her thoughts to realize that the thugs pulled her into the alley. She shot back into reality as she was unable to control her emotions. Joey was gone forever, Tristan and Duke severely raped her, and now she was going to be raped again by some thugs on the street. Suddenly, a gunshot was heard from the sky.

"Quick! Let's get away!"

Serenity instantly fainted as the mysterious person came by her. His white trench coat covered her body, as he carried her into his limo. He was known as Seto Kaiba, former champion of Duel Monsters, and CEO of Kaiba Corp., the world's most leading production of the game itself. He was only about a year older than Serenity, and he had a younger brother, Mokuba, who was now turning seventeen. Mokuba's voice had changed since he turned fifteen, and he had grown taller than Yugi, but still shorter than the rest.

"Seto, why did you stop?" Mokuba asked. "You're not that dumb, are you?"

"Are you questioning my intelligence, Mokuba?" Seto said. "This young girl was in that alley anyway."

Mokuba took a closer look at the girl, and smiled at Serenity's appearance.

"I never knew you liked Serenity." Mokuba said, with a sly grin.

"Serenity? As in Serenity _Wheeler_?" Seto said. He didn't knew that he saved Serenity, the sister of the mutt, Joey Wheeler.

"We're heading back to her apartment, and leave that brother of hers to deal with her." Seto said.

"We can't leave her alone!" Mokuba said. "Besides, Joey's funeral was today. He died in a plane crash three months ago."

Seto sat there wide eyed. He didn't knew that Joey passed away. But then, he couldn't leave Serenity alone. He looked at her again, and saw that she was severely beaten and cut. Then, he ordered the driver to head to the Kaiba Mansion.

"Why the sudden change of direction, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Serenity's badly injured. We're taking her to the mansion. Does she have any friends?" Seto said.

"I think she's friends with Amy Rose, president of Diamond Corp." Mokuba said.

Then, he picked up his cell phone and dialed Amy's cell phone number. There was that annoying connection sound before the call picked up.

'Hello?' Amy said. She was at home, taking care of her mother, who was still recovering from her recent heart attack.

"This is Seto Kaiba." Seto said.

Amy nearly dropped her phone when she heard Seto's voice. 'Seto Kaiba? As in, _The_ Seto Kaiba?!' Amy said.

"What are you? A fangirl?" Seto asked.

'NO!!' Amy yelled. 'Now, what did you called me for?'

"Your friend, Serenity, is coming towards my mansion for treatment." Seto said. "Call the rest of your friends, and tell them to be at my mansion in exactly three o'clock in the afternoon tomorrow."

'Okay.' Amy said. 'But, you won't like my friend, Terra. She's more of the fierce type.'

"Thanks for the warning." Seto said.

'Your welcome.' Amy said. She hanged up, and started to call the rest of the gang, starting with Maria. Maria was in Paris, as usual, being a fashion designer that she always dreamed of, yet her friends still made of her designs. She was now twenty, and already was married to her dream boy named Steven. They were still newlyweds, and yet, they never had their first child. Maria just guess that things needed to settle, before they received news of their child coming by.

Seto checked on Serenity's pulse, and it was very weak. Then, he noticed a small locket around her neck, and it was crystal clear as a diamond. He tried to open it, but he noticed that it needed five pieces to open. He knew that her friends must have the four remaining pieces.

The next day, Terra arrived along with Maria, to meet with Amy and Sally at the departure part of the airport. They got into Amy's Honda, and left to the Kaiba Mansion. Amy explained to all the girls that Serenity is at the mansion, and is currently in bad shape. Maria tried to calm down Terra, who was on the verge to kill whoever hurt Serenity.

The girls arrived at the Kaiba Mansion a half hour earlier. Amy spoke to the guards that they needed to see Serenity, and he allowed them in. They ran into the mansion, until they spotted Seto and Mokuba outside of Serenity's room.

"Alright!" Terra said. "I want to know who hurt Serenity, and now!!"

"Terra, calm down!" Sally said. "Now, we just want to know about her condition. Is she awake?"

"Yes, she's awake." Seto said. "Her condition is in a very bad state. She was beaten and severely cut. But, she was repeatedly raped, and was unable to heal properly."

The girls were shocked of this. Now, they really have to calm down Terra.

"This has 'Dark Scorpions' written all over this!!" Terra said. "Let me go kill them!!"

"You know what happens when you challenge them into a fight." Maria said. "They'll kill you."

"Dark Scorpions?" Seto said.

Amy explained everything to Seto about their first encounter with the gang. She also told them about Tristan and Duke being in the gang, and how they were international gang members who hunt down anyone who was in their path to dominance.

"Tristan and Duke, in the Dark Scorpions?!" Mokuba said.

"Their leader was killed, so they're co-leaders." Amy said.

"But, they're Joey's friends!" Mokuba added.

"True, but, I checked the mailbox before I came to see if your brother was lying, and I found this letter that Serenity wrote to Joey, fifteen years ago. He replied to the letter saying, 'Don't worry, Ren. I won't become friends with guys with them names.' He somehow forget his sister's warning and became friends with those two." Amy said.

"Now, let's go check on Serenity." Sally said.

They entered the room to find a crying Serenity on the bed. She held her head to her knees, and cried until she heard the door opened.

"Amy! Maria! Terra! Sally!" Serenity said. "It's been far too long since we went our separate ways."

They all connected the locket pieces, and laughed. The whole gang was together again. But, the nightmare for then was just beginning.

* * *

Review! 


	6. Fifth Chapter: Serenity's Crush

Sometimes, I just wish that I was in the Yu-Gi-Oh! world. But, they won't let my dream come true! Okay, I'm overreacting again.

So, here's Chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5-She's Got a Crush

The girls were sitting on the edge of Serenity's bed. Serenity was still crying from her recent attack from Tristan and Duke, who were now co-leaders of the Dark Scorpions. She felt that something was missing in her life now, including the others. Her friends felt like she wasn't herself since Joey's death. Amy was the one to break the silence.

"Well, the gang's back together again. It's been fifteen years since we went our separate ways." Amy said. "Are you okay, Serenity?"

"Yeah, Amy. Thanks for asking." Serenity said.

"I'm still gonna kill Tristan and Duke." Terra said. "This has gone too far!"

"Terra, calm down!" Maria said. "We don't even know where they are."

"Now, then. Why don't we get some things cleared up?" Sally said.

Seto was standing at the door, hearing every word being said. He still was feeling a little guilty about Serenity. Mokuba left a while ago to his friend's house, but he forgot to bring his cell phone, which they always connected to make sure that each other was okay.

"If you're done, you can leave." Seto said.

"No way, we're leaving!" Sally said. "We got to set some boundaries, first."

"Boundaries?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, boundaries." Maria said. "We made ourselves a promise that we give every detailed info that has happened in our lives."

"This should be interesting." Seto said.

"Alright, Serenity." Amy said. "Give us the details of the double rape."

"Except that." Maria said. "Amy, you're going against the code."

"No, I'm not." Amy said. "This has to stop. If we don't find out what the Dark Scorpions want, more people will either get killed or into the gang themselves. Someone created the gang for a reason, and we have to end it."

"You got a point. Where did you learn that?" Sally asked.

"My boyfriend, Yami." Amy said.

"Yami didn't tell me, that he had a girlfriend who created the best technology in Domino." Seto said.

"Well, now you know." Amy said. "Serenity, tell us."

"Well, I came home after staying at the cemetery, when Tristan and Duke stopped by. They dragged me into my room, and Duke came in first." Serenity started.

"I knew it!" Terra said. Her face was raging with anger.

"I tried to protect from his wrath, but it didn't worked. Then, he called me a bitch." Serenity said.

"Why I..." Sally said.

"He's gonna die!" Maria said.

"Then, he started to tear off my shirt and shorts, and held his mouth against mine's. I tried to scream, but his mouth was too strong for me to break free, as continued to rape me. He held my arms, so I couldn't try to escape him. Then, Tristan came in." Serenity said.

"Was he a lot worse?" Amy asked.

"Worse than Duke." Serenity said. "He brought a switch blade and cut me until my body couldn't recover. Then, he forcefully kissed my breasts, and touched my ass. My body gave up when the pressure pushed against it was too great for it to heal. Then he brought in Duke, and they beat me severely until I couldn't move. Then, they double teamed on me, until night came. They said, if I tell anyone, they'll do this same process again, and then kill me."

Serenity was now crying from her awful story she had to retell, with her friends in complete shock. Terra was now into her furious mode.

"Wait until I get my hands on them?!" Terra yelled. "They're so gonna pay!"

"Calm down, Terra!" Amy said. "Now, Serenity. I think you should stay here, until you fully recover."

"Thank you, Amy." Serenity said. "But, can I stay at your place?"

"My mom's recovering from her recent heart attack." Amy said. "Besides, you need more security, and I think that Seto should be able to provide it."

"Okay." Serenity said. "I'll call you when I'm ready."

Amy, Maria, Sally, and Terra left the mansion, leaving Seto and Serenity behind. Serenity shivered at the fact that she was alone in her room, and she wasn't ready to have a boy in the room with her, since that attack from Tristan and Duke. Seto got near her bed, offered her his hand.

"Are you alright?" Seto asked. (A/N: Okay, he's 100 feeling guilty! He's scaring me, though.)

"Yeah." Serenity said. "I'm just feeling a little light-headed, that's all."

Seto then lifted Serenity, carrying her in both arms, and headed to his room, placing her on it. Serenity thought he was going to do the same, but he didn't. Seto did the same thing for Mokuba when he was only nine. He placed her under the silky covers, and laid her on the pillow itself. He placed his hand on her forehead, checking to see if she was feeling better.

"You're burning up a bit." Seto said. "I'm not sleeping, considering I got work to do. Just sleep here for the night."

"I thought that, you was going to hurt me." Serenity said. "But, who fired that shot?"

"I did." Seto explained. "When I passing by, I saw you at the alley, in your bathrobe, surrounded by those thugs. I told my driver to stop, and I pulled the gun out. I shot it the air, so I wouldn't be charged with anything. But, I didn't know anything about your brother's funeral. I'm sorry." (A/N: The world is ending! I tell you! The great Seto Kaiba never apologizes! Well, if he was feeling guilty, that is.)

"Thanks." Serenity said. "For everything you did for me."

"Now, get some rest." Seto said.

He leaned his head, towards Serenity, and kissed her on the cheek. Serenity blushed at that, as her eyes began to close, as Seto began to leave the room.

Serenity thought that maybe things wouldn't be too bad with the Kaiba brothers. But, she has develop a crush, on Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Review! 


	7. Sixth Chapter: My way to Know You, Pt I

Thanks for all who replied!

So, here's Chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6-My way to Know You, Part 1

Serenity woke up in the soft, silky bed of the Kaiba Mansion. He started to get up, but to no avail, she sat on the bed, unable to walk much, due to her attack. She was still recovering from it, and everything went upside down for her. If it hadn't been for Seto, she wouldn't be in the mess she was now. The kindness he showed last night, gave her a sense of protection. She blushed from that night, and headed into the bathroom to change.

'I wonder where Seto is?' Serenity thought. 'He's should be coming to check on me, to see if I'm okay.'

Serenity wandered through the halls, being lost a couple of time before finding the directory. She saw Seto's office, which was two rights, and straight ahead. She walked in there, just to find him sleeping on his desk, working on some files on his computer, which was still on. She just stared at him.

'Wow, he's even more handsome when he sleeps.' Serenity thought. She shook his shoulder, causing to wake up.

"Serenity, you should be in bed. You're not fully recovered." Seto said. (Aww! He's showing his sensitive side.)

"Well, I'm back to most of my strength. I was just wondering, if you can help around the mansion." Serenity said. "I got lost twice before finding the directory."

"Let me finish these files, but since you found the directory, you don't me to show you around the place." Seto said. "I need these done by today."

"What you're working on anyway?" Serenity asked. "Is there anything I can help you?"

"Serenity, I appreciate your considerable offer. But what I heard from you last night, is not going to change my answer. No." Seto said.

Serenity felt hurt inside of her. What happened to the Seto that helped her yesterday? Was he gone today? Or had he stopped worrying about her? She just stood there, looking at Seto as he continued to work. He stopped when she was still in the room.

"I told you to go." Seto said, in a cold voice. "If don't have anything to ask, leave."

Serenity still just stood where she was, angering Seto in the process. He grabbed her wrist, and dragged her to the door. He threw her out, and slammed the door in her face. (Forget what I said last time.) Serenity picked herself up, crying at the same time.

"Fine! If you don't want me here, then I'll leave! You don't care about me! All you care for is your damn company and yourself!" Serenity yelled. "You don't care about my damn life, my life is already hell! You don't know anything about life other than computers! What would happened if someone hurt your brother?!"

She stormed into her guest room, grabbing her stuff, and left through the door. How could Seto treat her like that, when she was already in a bad state? She walked home, when it began to rain.

She hated the rain, for a few reasons. One, it reminded of the funeral for her brother, Joey. She never wanted any of that to happen. Two, it brought back her double attack of Tristan and Duke, and she wanted then to be away from her. Three, was what was happening right now. She now just wanted to kill herself, so no one would ever hurt her again. She headed for Crystal Bridge, that connected downtown Domino, with uptown.

Now, back to Seto, who was still working.(He's so dense! Didn't he hear Serenity leave?!) Yes, he heard Serenity. No, he didn't care about her outburst. He was so caught up in his work, that he never saw Serenity's tears from her face. Then, Mokuba came, in a very angry mood.

"Why you throw Serenity out?!" Mokuba shouted. "She didn't do anything to you!"

He still was working, and this got Mokuba upset.(Take a guess. No?) He walked up to his brother's desk, and slammed the laptop closed, getting Seto's attention.(Now, wasn't that smart?)

"Now, I'll ask you again. Why the hell did you throw out Serenity?!" Mokuba yelled.

"I told her to get out of my office, not out the door." Seto explained.

"Oh yeah? Then, why did she tell me that you grabbed her arm, and put het out?!" Mokuba said. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Seto. First, you find her hurt, next you show her kindness, and all of a sudden you thrown her out?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seto said.

This got Mokuba even more furious.

"What the hell do you mean that?! You can take care of your damn brother, but not a girl! And not just any girl, a girl whose been raped twice, beaten, lost her brother, and is all alone! Do you want me to go?! 'Cause I will!" Mokuba yelled. "I don't give a shit about Kaiba Corp. I'm going to live a normal life. Hear me, Seto: A normal life! If you don't care about Serenity, then I don't care about you! I hate you, Seto! Hate You!"

Mokuba left the office, leaving a very shocked Seto in the room. His brother never talked to him like that, never. They grown into a bond where they never argued, but now it was beginning to break, all because of Serenity. Now, he felt completely guilty for what he did to her. He headed out the door, finding Serenity in the developing storm.

Back to Serenity. She was never much lonely in her life. Sure she had friends to help her, but her love of anyone fell into darkness. She sat between a couple of rails on the bridge, ready to be rid of her life. Lightning blinded her sound, as she allowed her body to fall into the raging ocean waters, when someone grabbed her wrist. She turned around, to see the man who hurt her when she needed him the most. Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Please, Review!

A/N: Sorry if I made Mokuba mad. I just want him to be at his brother for hurting Serenity's feelings, that's all.


	8. Seventh Chapter: My way to Know You,Pt2

Alright, here's the second part!

**A/N: Spring break is near! So I'm going to get a lot much updating than ever.**

* * *

Chapter 7-My way to Know You, Part 2

Where we last left off, we saw Serenity about to plunge her body into the ocean, and Seto stopped her. Once she was on road, she slapped her arm away from him, glaring into his sapphire eyes. Why did he come here to save her? So he can hurt her even more?

"Why did you save me?" Serenity asked. "So you can hurt even more, than I'm already am?"

"No." Seto said plainly.

"Then, what?!" Serenity shouted. "I'm already hurt than you think you'll be! My isn't perfect, now that my brother is gone. How can you be so heartless to a girl who was destroyed of her innocence?!"

Seto looked at her. She was completely hurt, due to his little rage at the mansion. He knew Mokuba had an outburst when Serenity left, and he didn't wanted their bond to break. He mentally cursed himself for what he did. He lifted her chin, to his eye level.

"Look at me." Seto said.

Serenity looked into his eyes. They were nothing like the ones that was showing earlier, like a cold-heartless person. Instead, they were a ocean blue shade. She thought if he was actually feeling sorry for what he did.

"Listen, Serenity." Seto said. "I didn't mean for you to be hurt by me. See, after you left, Mokuba and I had an argument, and he never said anything to me. The bond that we shared was beginning to break apart. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't mean to do it."

Serenity's tears were still covered by the falling rain, as she embraced Seto, holding her tears into his chest. Seto brushed her hair with his hands, trying to calm her down.(Yay! He's back! Seto: Oh, please. That ain't me. Me: Shut up!) They looked into each other's eyes, as the rain fell even harder on them. They walked as Serenity felt a cold wind draft blowing on her. She was out much longer than Seto, and she shivered herself, until he put his arms around her as they walked. She blushed from the warmth she was feeling between her and Seto.

They arrived back at the mansion, completely soaked. Seto ordered some maids to get some dry clothes for Serenity, while he went up the stairs to change. Several minutes later, both of them were sitting in front of the fireplace, with Serenity's head laying on Seto's shoulder.

"Thanks for helping me back there." Serenity said.

"I just wanted Mokuba to forgive me, and you as well." Seto said.

They talked about their past life. Then, the maid who Seto ordered earlier brought them hot chocolate. (Mmm...Hot chocolate.) Mokuba came down the stairs to see Serenity sitting with his brother, Seto.

"Seto, you're back! You too, Serenity!" Mokuba shouted. He ran to them and gave them both hugs.

"Hey, Mokuba." Serenity said. "Glad too see you too."

"Mokuba," Seto said. "I'm sorry about what I did to Serenity earlier. I didn't know what happened to me. It's like I became someone else."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that outburst." Mokuba said. "I guess that having Serenity here gives me a sense of a sister's presence."

Serenity smiled at the two getting back together again like family, but it all connected to her and Joey being close to each other. She started to cry from the experience, causing Seto to look at you.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" Seto asked.

"You two get along so much. It reminds me of when Joey and me were together." Serenity said. "I miss him, so much." She continued to cry.

"Mokuba, head to bed, now." Seto commanded.

"But, why?" Mokuba whined.

"You may be getting older, but I still give away your curfew." Seto said. (Me: Hey, I stay up, and I'm 15! Seto: Oh, please.)

Mokuba headed up the stairs, as Seto wrapped his arms around Serenity, trying to calm her down. Serenity looked up, gazing into his blue eyes, and her face was near his. Their lips barely touched, as the two blushed at their actions. Seto never had this feeling when he was with a girl. He never had time for love, and he always have to take care of his brother and Kaiba Corp. Serenity was the same way. Ever since her brother passed away, she never felt any love for anyone else, but her family. Seto was giving her the protection that Joey always give to her.

The kiss didn't last long, but for Seto and Serenity, it was an eternity. Seto kissed Serenity again blissfully, as she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, and his arms around his waist. They broke off again, and slept in each other's arms.

* * *

**Sorry if it was short, but I got some writer's block.**

**Seto: Ugh. You making me look like a charity person.**

**Me: I do not!**

**Seto: Review, so she turn me back.**

**Me: That ain't gonna happen!**


	9. Eighth Chapter: Seeing What No One Can

It's been like what? A while since I updated. Sorry!

So, here's Chapter 8!

* * *

Chapter 8-Seeing What No One Can

Serenity woke up, as the sun raised up the horizon. Yesterday she had forgotten everything that happened. She decided to head towards Amy's house, and talk to her about her feelings for Seto. The past couple of days she could never forget Seto's kindness towards her. He felt so compassionate to her, yet he never showed anything back to her since she recovered from the double rape. Serenity shivered from that thought. Bringing that back wasn't such a good idea.

She arrived at Amy's townhouse a couple of hours later, using the bus, and the small money she had from her recent job. Amy's mother came to the door, and said that Amy wasn't home. She was currently working at Diamond Corporations, and won't be home until tomorrow. How could Amy be at the company, if she didn't tell Serenity that she will be gone for the day? She reverted her attention the Mutou brothers for company today.

She was dropped off by Amy's mother and she left for the game shop. Once she entered, she saw only Yami inside.

"Hey, Yami." Serenity said. "Where's Yugi and your grandpa?"

"Oh, Serenity. Hey." Yami said. "Yugi's taking Grandpa to the hospital. He broke his back again, this morning."

"Well, I want to Amy today, but she's working until tomorrow." Serenity said. "Maybe, I can talk to you about myself."

"Well, I'm supposed to open the shop in a hour, so sure." Yami said.

Course, Yami knew everything about what happened to Joey. But, what he didn't know was Serenity telling him everything that happened to her after Joey's funeral. Yami dropped his coffee that he made a half hour ago, stunned of the discovery that Duke and Tristan were part of the Dark Scorpions. He held Serenity in his arms, hoping to calm her down.

"I didn't know about Duke and Tristan. I can't believe that we fell for their friendship, when we should have known about their participation in the Dark Scorpions." Yami said.

"You may want to call the rest of the gang, and tell them." Serenity said. "I should head back home to pack my stuff. I'm staying at Sally's until things calm down around here."

"Okay." Yami said.

In the shadows of the alley near the game shop, Duke and Tristan called a small meeting with the people who belonged to the Dark Scorpions around Domino, about their plan to make Domino theirs.

"Okay, guys. We need to make this work. Got it?" Tristan said.

All of them nodded.

"Good, 'cause the founder of our gang will be coming here, so let's make a good impression." Duke said. "Bakura will be pleased when we destroyed the people he hates most. Seto Kaiba, and Yami Mutou."

"Now, first, we already got Serenity. It's time to ruin Amy's life now." Tristan said. "I'll deal with her, you deal with Serenity. Got it, Duke?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Duke said.

The two smirked as day became night. Serenity was already at her apartment, packing everything. Her clothes, shoes, uniform, and personal belongings into two suitcases, as she called Sally to pick her up in three hours. Sally agreed to it. As Serenity waited for Sally to come, she remembered everything that Joey and her spend the time in the apartment. It was so hard letting go of that feeling, but she always saw Joey's spirit when she entered the room. Joey's stuff remained untouched, and she still has to removed everything that reminded of him, but she never did it. It was too painful for her.

'I can never take Joey's stuff away from here.' Serenity thought. 'All those memories of him are still inside of my heart.'

'_And they always be there._'

"Joey?" Serenity said.

'_Yeah, sis. It's me, Joey._'

"I can't believe that you're here!" Serenity said. "How can I see you?"

'_With your heart, Serenity. I only exist in your mind, as your subconscious._'

"But, why?" Serenity asked.

'_My body may be gone, but my spirit can't rest in peace until I fixed everything in your life._'

"You know everything that happened?" Serenity said.

'_Yeah. I'm so sorry about what happened to you. I knew I should have quit my job, but it was the only high paying job I could find._'

"It's okay." Serenity said.

Then, a knock on the door came into the silent apartment.

"I'm coming." Serenity said.

Now, we're heading towards Amy, who is now heading home from work. Due to some late arrivals, she has to start work very early tomorrow. As she came home, she dropped her stuff in her father's office, and headed to her mother's room. When she opened the door, she found her mother dead on the floor near the bed, and called 911. She instantly checked her mother's pulse, but it was too late. She cried as she called her friends and told her what happened.

"This has 'Dark Scorpions' written all over this." Amy said. "Could their reign started already?"

* * *

So, now we know who created the Dark Scorpions, and why. Plus, we get into some deep details about Joey's spirit unable to rest. Next, we're about to find out who was at the door, and what really happened the Amy's mother.

Please, review!


	10. Ninth Chapter: Beginning Suffer and Pain

I'll try to update as fast as I can. I need to start on another story once I finished Chapter 10 for this story.

So, here's Chapter 9!

* * *

Chapter 9-Beginning Suffering and Pain

Serenity opened her door, and there stood Maria, drenched in water from the rain that has started a few hours ago. Maria was taking in small breaths, bringing up something very bad.

"Serenity, you need to come to the hospital quick." Maria said.

"Why? What happened?" Serenity asked.

"It's Amy's mom." Maria said. "They found her dead when Amy came home early. Amy's at the hospital right now with Yami. Come on."

"Okay." Serenity said.

She ran into her room and put some yellow sweat pants, and a white shirt, grabbed her jacket and ran out the door with Maria. She went into her thoughts. How is all of this happening? Was it really part of the Dark Scorpions' plan, or did someone hated Amy's family? Whatever reason it was, Serenity had to ask Amy herself.

'_This can't be good. How long can this continue?_'

'Don't worry, Joey.' Serenity said, in her mind. 'Amy will be just fine when we arrive.'

At the hospital, after the doctors told Amy that her mother had died the moment they arrived at the townhouse, Amy went into a breakdown. Now, her only member of the family was gone, and she only had her friends and Yami. This could not continued. If things were to run the way that it was now, the Dark Scorpions would have complete control. But, who was the one that created the Dark Scorpions? She needed to find out herself.

Yami was sitting next to her, holding her in his arms, trying to comfort her. When Amy called him about her mother, he rushed to her support and hoped for some miracle. After learning the news, Serenity and the others came and saw Amy's tears falling from her face.

"Amy, we're so sorry about your mother." Maria said.

"She was the only one in my family. Now, I'm completely alone." Amy said.

"I bet this has 'Dark Scorpions' written all over this!" Terra said.

"Terra, calm down!" Sally said.

"I think I should take Amy home." Yami said. "It's way too painful for her to stay here."

"Okay." Everyone said.

Once back at her apartment, Serenity jumped onto the couch, and turned on the TV. Was it all just a dream, or was it coming to reality? One way, she had to find out. Then, a knock on the door came again.

"Who's there?" Serenity called.

"The manager." the voice said.

Serenity opened the door, and her eyes widen with fear. Duke was standing in front of her, ready to hurt her again. He grabbed her, threw her to the wall, and shut the door. Serenity started to cry, as her nightmares began to come again.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Serenity said.

"Calm down, bitch." Duke said. "It's time for you to be with me forever. Did you think that we don't know your little fiasco with that damn Kaiba?"

Serenity flinched. How did they know about her telling Seto about the attack?

"I guess not." Duke said.

"Why are you after me?" Serenity said, fear growing in her whole body.

"Not only you, your friend Amy too. Tristan was the one to take care of her, while I take care of you. Bakura will be so pleased with our plan." Duke said. "Tristan even killed Amy's mother."

'_Damn that Bakura! I knew he shouldn't been trusted!_'

Then, Duke grabbed Serenity and dragged her into Joey's room. Then, he tore off her clothes, and repeatedly raped her. Serenity struggled to set herself free, but the strength between her and Duke was too weak for her to help her body. He kissed her breasts as hard as he can, and ramming down his tongue into her mouth. Serenity cried and cried, until Duke started to beat her up badly, then took out a gun and shot her arms. Duke slammed his fist down Serenity's shoulder, that it dislocated itself from its' original spot, causing Serenity to yell in pain.

"Why do you always have to be this way, bitch?" Duke said.

'_No one treats ma sis that way?!_'

Even though Joey was in spirit form, his fist made in contact with Duke's face, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Ow! Who the hell hit me?! Goddamn that bastard!" Duke said.

Duke left the room, and out of the building, leaving poor helpless Serenity to recover very slowly. She picked up some of her brother's clothes, and tried to call Sally, but fell unconscious by the time she got near the phone.

'_Serenity! Serenity! Damn! Have to find a way to contact...Yami! He's my only chance!_'

With that, the spirit form Joey left to find Yami. Now, we head to Amy, who was in her room, sleeping in a very tired form. All of the events that happened today was going to her mind. Now, she had no one to protect her. Then, a slight wind blew into the room, causing her to wake up.

'I don't leave the window open at this time of day.' Amy thought. 'Why did I opened it, in the first place?'

She headed to the window, and closed it. But, when she headed towards her bed, Tristan grabbed her from behind. Amy used some defense move her cousin taught her, and put a distance between her and Tristan.

"Tristan! I should have known you killed my mom!" Amy said.

"What's the fun in that? Now, you just ruined my secret." Tristan said.

"Who created the Dark Scorpions?" Amy asked, anger rising in her body.

"Bakura, of course." Tristan said. "He created it to get rid of that damn boyfriend of yours, and that son of a bitch Kaiba."

Amy's eyes widen with shock. The Dark Scorpions were after Yami and Seto!

"So, without any interruptions, I'm gonna have a little fun with you." Tristan said.

He brought out a gun from the back of his body and shot Amy in the knee, causing her to lose balance. Then, Tristan grabbed her and tore off her shirt, ramming his tongue into her throat. Then he knocked her into unconsciousness, and started his rape. Her body was completely motionless, then he beat her severely until she could no longer move. Once he finished his rape, he left the room, leaving a very badly injured Amy in the field. Amy woke up, but was unable to reach the phone downstairs. She took her cell phone out, and called Tea, but the only words she to her before she passed out were:

"Tea, please call Yami. Tell him I need help, Bakura..."

Now, we head to Seto, who was working at the time of Amy's attack. He received a call from many companies, but was too bust at the moment. His mind was occupanted with the work he needed to do, but another part of his mind was thinking about Serenity. Ever since her brother died, she was very vulnerable to the outside world, especially to the Dark Scorpions. Then, he got a call from Sally.

'How did this damn girl got my number?' Seto thought. 'I got to stop Mokuba from going outside often.'

"Hello?" Seto said.

'Kaiba, it's Sally.' Sally said.

"What do you want, and how did you get this damn number?" Seto asked.

'One, Amy. Two, it's about both her and Serenity.' Sally replied.

"What about them?" Seto said.

'They're both in the hospital. Yami got some strange message in his dream, and rushed to Serenity. He found her very badly hurt, and she's got a dislocated shoulder. Tea got her call from Amy's cell phone, and rushed to her house. She was unconscious by the time she got to the hospital. We don't know what happened, but she's been shot at the leg, and fallen into a small coma. They're going to stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks.' Sally said.

"I bet the other reason was rape." Seto said.

'Yeah. How did you know?' Sally asked.

"Serenity's story." Seto said.

'Oh.' Sally sighed.

"I'll be there with Mokuba tomorrow." Seto said.

'Alright, 'cause they can't let visitors come into this hour.' Sally said.

"Later." Seto said.

* * *

I need about fifteen reviews for the total of the story so far. Please, Review! 


	11. Tenth Chapter: Rising Spirits

Well, I don't need so say much.

So, here's Chapter 10!

* * *

Chapter 10-Rising Spirits

Another day has passed when Yugi and the others learned about Amy and Serenity's condition. They didn't know what happened until they arrived at the hospital. It was bright early in the morning as they came into Serenity's room first, but who they saw never had any thought of it.

Seto was sitting next to Serenity's bed, as she slept withing her bed. He learned about her condition last night, and couldn't be in his best mood for today. After her first, Seto would never let anyone hurt her again. He now wishes to protect Serenity, and the Dark Scorpions a trip to hell.

"Kaiba!" Yugi said. "I didn't know you were here."

'Great. The damn geek patrol.' Seto thought.

"What, Yugi?" Seto asked.

"So, you heard about Serenity's condition." Maria said. "I wonder why Amy hasn't showed up."

"Idiots." Seto said.

"What you called us?!" Terra said.

"Idiots. Amy's here." Seto said.

"Where?" Maria asked.

"She's in room 309." Sally said. "She arrived here the same time as Serenity did."

"She got hurt?" Maria said.

"Worse. Yami told me she was put into a coma, and hasn't woken up since." Tea said. "The last name she said was Bakura."

"Who's Bakura?" Sally said.

"Ugh...Seto, are you there?" Serenity stirred.

"Serenity! You're okay!" Yugi said.

'_That's my sis! Always strong like her bro!_'

"Is it me, or did I just heard Joey?" Mokuba asked.

"Are you okay, Serenity?" Seto asked.

"Just a dislocated shoulder, few cuts and bruises." Serenity said.

"I bet you were raped again, did you?" Seto said.

Serenity couldn't help it, but cried into Seto's chest. She never wanted any pain towards her again, not after her first one. She always wanted things to be perfect in her life, but now, her wishes may never come true.

"I'll move you into my mansion for protectional reasons." Seto said. "Are you feeling better to see Amy?"

Serenity nodded in agreement.

"Good." Seto said, as he planted a kiss on her forehead, before picking her up.

Let's head to Yami, who has been keeping an eye on Amy since he arrived. He hasn't said anything at all once he learned of Amy's condition. He only repeated the name, 'Bakura'. Now, he only wished that the Dark Scorpions will pay for what they done to Amy and Serenity, especially all the people who was killed by them. Yami has been lost in his thoughts since that call from Tea about Amy.

'What does Bakura connect to all of this?' Yami thought. 'I will find the Dark Scorpions, and have them suffer.'

By now, Yami was completely thinking of revenge, also with Seto. He was thinking of the same thing about Tristan and Duke, and hope that they severely suffer. No one hurts Seto Kaiba's loved ones and gets away it. Then, everyone came into the room, seeing Amy having moving an inch since she arrived in the IC unit.

"Yami?" Tea said. "Is Amy alright?"

Hearing Tea broke Yami's thoughts. He looked at the arrived gang, but gave Terra a scared look. Terra was on the verge of losing her temper, and standing next to her was not an option. She looked like a shark who was looking for prey, and she was going to look for Tristan and Duke.

"I'm gonna kill that damn Tristan and Duke!!" Terra yelled.

'_What is this girl?! Insane?!_'

"Guys, I know I heard Joey." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba, Wheeler's dead. There's no way that he can come here, and speak from a body." Seto said.

'_Oh, that's what you think, Richboy. Hmm..That girl Amy just might do the trick._'

"Hey, guys." Mai said.

"Mai! We haven't seen you since the funeral." Yugi said.

"Yeah, I just been hanging around." Mai said.

"I bet you still lost Joey, Mai." Serenity said.

"Oh, Serenity." Mai said. "I just want to hear his voice, one more time."

"Really, Mai? I never realized you miss me that much."

"Joey?" Tea said. "Are you here?"

"Of course." Joey said. "I'm just using Amy's body, that's all."

"Watch it, Joey." Yami said. "Amy's badly injured."

"You really love this girl, do you?" Joey asked.

Yami couldn't help it, but blushed. "I do." Yami said.

"Wheeler, we meet again." Seto said.

"Watch it, Richboy!" Joey said, angrily. "I'm only being nice to you, is because of you taking care of my sis!"

"Please, you two." Serenity said. "Stop fighting."

"I'm sorry, Serenity." Seto and Joey said. Both still gave glares, and Serenity just rolled her eyes.

"Now, you need to clear up on this, right?" Joey said.

"The Dark Scorpions must be stopped." Yami said. "They hurt Amy and Serenity."

"And killed me." Joey said.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"Look, that in-repair wings on the airplane was caused by the Dark Scorpions. Somehow, they managed to cause some damage to the plane before it took off." Joey said. "I found out later on, that I couldn't pass on in spirit, until I fixed everything that went wrong. I also have to find someone to help me carry my spirit, and I had to chose my sis. No way was I going with Richboy."

"And good thing you didn't. We would personally kill each other." Seto said.

"Now, Serenity and Amy found out that Bakura created the Dark Scorpions, to get rid of Yami and Kaiba." Joey said. "He was killed in a military pursuit, and Duke and Tristan took his place as co-leaders of the gang. When I found out what they to Serenity after my death, I literally blamed myself for what happened to her, but it would have ended the same way."

"But, now what we have to do?" Tea asked. "We can't just got to them and say, 'Don't kill our friends.'"

"You have to find a way to get their weapons away from them, and the military notified of their weak defense." Joey said. "I'm no help to you guys now, but maybe I might be able to gather up some info of their next move."

"Alright." Yugi said.

"Until then, you have to protect Serenity and Amy, full force." Joey said.

"But, why?" Mokuba asked.

"Duke and Tristan found out that in order for Yami and Kaiba to come after them, they needed to severely hurt the ones they love: Amy and Serenity. Tristan killed Amy's mother, and Duke was going to handle Serenity." Joey said.

"Joey, please don't go." Mai said.

"Mai, I'll always be in your heart." Joey said. Then, Amy's body dropped on the bed.

"Now, we know what to do. Now, what should we do to protect the ones we love?" Yugi said.

"Everything that Joey told us." Yami said. "It's time for the Dark Scorpions to disappear."

* * *

Now, it's time for everyone in the group to take part in this war that will erupt.

Please, Review!!


	12. Evelenth Chapter: Beginning of the End

Hey, I'm back! Sorry if I haven't updated this story yet. I have been busy with all my new stories, and I haven't have time to actually update Distant Love. So here's the eleventh chapter! Also, my Internet was busted, so my dad had to pay it.

* * *

The days that had passed after the double attack on Serenity and Amy, left Yami and the rest of his friends to wonder when the next part of the Dark Scorpions' plan will commence. It wasn't that Joey warned them about what happened to him, or what was going to happened to Yami and Seto. It was that they were planning something to bring back their leader, Bakura, from the dead. But how were they going to accomplish that?

Yami was still waiting by Amy's bed, hoping that she had recovered from her small concussion. Since Joey used her to communicate with them, the doctors told him that she needed more rest before waking up. He was so worried about the fate of the world, now that the Dark Scorpions have reached the climax point in their plan. If he couldn't prevent what will happened to Amy and Serenity, then what will become of the people he protected and loved?

Mai came in to check on Yami, and saw that he didn't move a bit since he came here.

"Yami, it's time to go." Mai said. "You can see her tomorrow."

"Mai, I can't." Yami said. "You heard what Joey said. I can't leave her alone."

"Then, why do you have to be so stubborn?" Amy said.

Yami looked to see Amy, fully recovered and awake from her coma. He embraced her, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Amy, I thought that you'll never wake up." Yami said.

"Come on, Yami. You know that nothing will become between you and me." Amy said.

"You heard Joey?" Yami asked.

"Only in my dreams." Amy said. "I didn't get to say anything to him."

"Okay." Yami said. "Now, we're heading to the Kaiba Mansion."

"Why?" Amy asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, the Dark Scorpions has some plan to destroy the world, but we don't know what they're trying to do with Bakura." Yami said. "We can't be for sure what will happen next."

"Okay." Amy said. "Is Serenity okay?"

"She checked out two hours ago. She's already there with the rest." Yami said.

Heading to the Kaiba Mansion, Terra was on the verge to murder anyone who hurt her friends again, scaring most of the gang, minus Seto. Serenity was resting on his shoulder, too tired of what was going on. She didn't want any of this to happen to her, especially of what became of her brother. The events that occurred after his funeral devastated her life, but if she haven't met Seto on that day, her life would have meant nothing but despair and suffering. Her heart was slowly recovering as she stayed near him.

'Serenity...She's been through so much since Wheeler died. I guess that she continued to grieve over his death since him and her were so close.' Seto thought.

"Mai should be back." Tea said. "I'm beginning to worry about Yami."

"Don't worry, Tea." Yugi said. "My brother will be back. I'm sure of it."

"In that case, let's start thinking about our plan to lure the Dark Scorpions out of hiding and destroying their weapons." Sally said.

"I say cut their damn heads off?!" Terra said. "I'll make sure of that?!"

'_As I said before, this girl seriously needs mental help!'_

'Joey, she's been like that since our first encounter.' Serenity said, in her mind. 'There's no way to help her temperamental anger.'

'_But, sis!'_

'No buts, Joey.'

'_Fine. But if she blows like that again, I'm moving to a more tranquil mind!'_

'Joey, would you like to got to Seto's mind?'

'_Hell no! No way I ain't going to his mind?!'_

'Okay, just suggesting.'

"Wake up, Seren." Seto said.

'_Hey! Son of a bitch's using my nickname for my sis!'_

"What is it, Seto?" Serenity asked.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?" Seto said. "After all you been through, I don't know if you can live a normal life."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Serenity said. "I don't want you to leave my side, forever."

"I won't." Seto said.

'_Then, I'll set some ground rules since you are dating.'_

'We're not exactly dating, Joey!' Serenity said, in her mind.

Then, Yami, Amy, and Mai came through the door. Yami was holding Amy in his arms, since she fell asleep during their ride. He felt so bad for never being there when Amy got raped. He felt responsible for Serenity as well. Since Yugi, Joey, and him were best friends, Serenity treated him as a second brother. His rage for the Dark Scorpions raised to the highest point, knowing that Tristan and Duke was going to strike again. But the real question was: If Bakura created the Dark Scorpions to kill him and Seto, why was Amy and Serenity needed for their plan to succeed?

Day turned into night. The Dark Scorpions were outside the Kaiba Mansion, plotting their next move. In order to revive Bakura, they needed two human souls, and the lives of a thousand people. Knowing that they killed over a thousand, all that was needed was Amy and Serenity. But, due to the security around the place, they need to grab their subjects, and head back to Domino Pier, where the ritual will take part.

"It is time." Tristan said. "The beginning of the end, for the weak to finally know who the most powerful gang around the world."

"And, our lovely girls are the key to revive our leader." Duke said. "We have about twenty minutes to grab them, and head back to the pier, where our leader shall be reborn."

What they didn't know, was that Joey heard everything since he was in spirit form. The info that he received was enough to make sure that Amy and his sister was safe. But, he had to act fast, because every light was being turned off.

'_Dammit! I have to tell everyone about what's going to happen to ma sis and Amy!'_

Amy's room was closer to Yami's, due to some arranging of rooms. She had her eyes closed, but never hearing the doors to the windows being slammed, causing her to wake up.

"Hello, my dear." Tristan said. "We're going to make you have a long and eternal sleep."

Amy screamed as loud as she can, but Tristan grabbed her and left. Yami came bursting into the room, only to find a note on Amy's bed. It read:

'Come to the pier, if you want to see your precious girlfriend ever again. Oh, wait. You will never see her alive, again!'

Yami crippled the paper in his hands. The Dark Scorpions will never see the light of day again.

'_Goddamn it! I was too late for Amy! If I don't hurry to Seren, she and Amy will be gone forever!'_

Serenity was sleeping with Seto, since she was too vulnerable to stay her own. The protection she felt from him healed her heart within every second she stayed with him. The same way that Joey came to her needs was the same way for Seto. He didn't had much time for love, and yet Serenity was someone who needed protection. Ever since Joey passed away, he felt guilty for the events that happened to her. He wished for the Dark Scorpions to go to hell for what they did to Serenity. Then, the phone rang from the study across his room.

'Who would be calling at this time?' Seto thought. 'Damn bastards won't leave my company alone, even if I refused their offers.'

When he left, Duke slammed into the windows, causing Serenity to wake up and screamed. He held her mouth with his hand, and left, leaving a note on the floor. Seto forgot all about the call, and rushed into his room, only to find glass over the area that Serenity was. He picked up the note, and tore it apart. No one was going to take his loved ones away. No one.

'_No! Goddamn it! How I'm going to stop the ritual now?!'_

'What ritual?!' Seto said, in his mind.

'_A ritual to bring back Bakura! And they need Amy and Serenity to finish it! You better hurry to that pier, or I'll swear to haunt your dreams forever!'_

"Kaiba! What happened here?!" Yami said.

"No time! We need to hurry to the pier." Seto said.

"Joey...What did he said to you?" Yami said.

"If we don't hurry to the pier, Amy and Serenity will be gone forever." Seto said. "They're going to be used in a ritual that the Dark Scorpions are planning."

"Should we wake the others?" Yami asked.

"We're already awake, Yami!" Mokuba said. "We heard the screams when the windows broke. Come on!"

* * *

Please, review! 


End file.
